Les petits fantômes
by Black Angelis
Summary: AU post 5x11 - "Nous sommes des fantômes, tu sais. Nous sommes déjà morts."  " Mais vous êtes revenus des Enfers."  "Nos corps oui, mais nos âmes gèlent toujours là-bas."
1. La rose fanée

**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà après un long moment d'inactivité. Pour diverses raisons, j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire ces deux derniers mois mais je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. C'est un AU post 5x11 qui comporte cinq chapitres. Volontairement, il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombres qui seront expliquées au fur et à mesure.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **La rose fanée**

oOo

Mon père me regarde. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu troublant, comme un océan profond et tourmenté.

« Tu me rappelles ta mère, tu sais, » dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je n'ose pas demander de laquelle il parle alors je me tais et j'acquiesce doucement.

« Je t'aime, ma petite rose. »

Je voudrais répondre quelque chose mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge.

.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'avoir deux mères ? »

Henry lève péniblement la tête. Il joue avec les deux morceaux d'une plume brisée.

« Ça fait deux fois plus mal quand on les perd, » répond t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je frissonne malgré moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » je demande en désignant ce qu'il tient dans les mains.

« Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du casser. »

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens – ses yeux vides, ses yeux mornes, ses yeux morts.

« Ne reste pas près de nous, Rose. Tu risques de perdre ton éclat. Nous sommes les Ténèbres. Nous apportons le désespoir. »

« Regina s'est sacrifiée pour vous, » je proteste faiblement. « Pour vous sauver. Pour vous apporter l'espoir. »

Il rit amèrement.

« Regina est morte, maintenant. »

Je sens que la discussion est close alors je m'éloigne doucement. Henry ne remarque rien, trop occupé à jouer avec sa plume.

.

« Comment vas-tu, Rose ? »

« Bien, » je réponds automatiquement.

Bleue me tend un sourire compatissant et me presse affectueusement l'épaule. Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Même si je n'y vis plus depuis un mois, le couvent reste mon refuge.

« Quand est prévu l'enterrement ? » me demande t-elle d'un air faussement détaché.

Je sens le regard des autres fées sur moi. Elles guettent toutes ma réaction.

« Dans trois jours, » je réponds sur le même ton.

Mon indifférence n'est que feinte et Bleue le sait parfaitement. Elle a cependant la délicatesse de ne pas faire de remarque.

Bleue me connaît par cœur. Mon père m'a confiée à elle quand il a décidé d'aller faire un petit tour aux Enfers et elle m'a élevée quand il est devenu clair qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

« Tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? » me lance Bleue.

Je voudrais fondre en larmes et me réfugier dans ses bras, comme quand j'étais petite et que je demandais pourquoi mes parents m'avaient abandonnée. Cependant, j'estime avoir passé l'âge et je me contente de hocher la tête.

.

Je marche à pas lents dans Storybrooke. C'est une ville fantôme, peuplée de fantômes – et pas au sens figuré.

Je passe devant la bibliothèque. La tour de l'horloge gît sur le sol, complètement détruite. La rue est totalement déserte.

Comme si les Enfers avaient recouvert la ville de leur aura maléfique.

Ce qui est vrai, dans un sens.

« Bonjour, Rose. »

Je tourne la tête. Lily m'offre un sourire amical auquel j'ai bien du mal à répondre. Elle semble plus fatiguée que jamais.

« Maleficient n'est pas avec toi ? »

« ...Non. »

Son sourire s'efface et elle paraît très mal à l'aise. Sa gêne m'amuse presque parce que je sais déjà ce qu'elle rechigne à me dire.

« Elle est au cimetière pour régler les... détails. »

Aucune de nous ne fait la remarque que ce n'est pas à Maleficient de s'en occuper mais nous savons toutes les deux que personne d'autre n'acceptera de le faire. Les fantômes, comme je les appelle, n'arrivent déjà pas à s'occuper d'eux mêmes.

Je jette un regard à l'horloge.

« Personne ne l'a réparée ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle aurait très bien pu le faire – elle maîtrise la magie, tout comme sa mère. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle m'ont appris, dans le dos des fées.

« Peut-être plus tard, » conclut-elle. « Je te vois tout à l'heure, j'ai encore du pain sur la planche. »

.

« Tu vas aller à l'enterrement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Neal m'a répondu d'un air absent. Assis sur un banc face à la mer, nous regardons l'horizon.

« Et toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu n'en as pas envie. »

Je baisse la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Mes pensées sont floues dans mon esprit – je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai envie ou pas.

« C'étaient... mes mères. Il faut que j'y aille, » je conclus.

Neal sourit amèrement.

« Mais aucune n'a jamais vraiment été ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Regina l'a été, pendant un mois. Et Zelena... elle n'a jamais eu le choix. »

« Arrête de leur chercher des excuses ! »

Il se lève brusquement et me fait face. Neal est fait de colère et de rage. Neal a grandi avec moi, au couvent, et Neal n'a jamais pardonné à ses parents de l'avoir laissé pour partir jouer les héros – et surtout, de ne pas être revenus.

« Ton père et Regina t'ont abandonnée, ils sont partis sans une seule pensée pour toi ! Et Zelena... elle était pourrie de l'intérieur. Elle voulait te rendre aussi mauvaise qu'elle. Aucune ne vaut mieux que l'autre. Elles ne méritent pas qu'on les pleure. »

Je ne réponds pas. De tout mon être, je voudrais protester, prendre leur défense.

Mais au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a raison.

.

Je rentre chez moi. _Chez moi_. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que l'immense maison blanche devant laquelle je suis passée toutes ces années en me demandant pourquoi elle était inhabitée est désormais l'endroit où je vis.

Je ne m'y ferais probablement jamais, de toute façon.

J'essaie de ne pas frissonner quand je rentre. L'endroit me paraît tellement froid et inhospitalier que j'ai bien du mal à ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou et décamper d'ici – et ce, même si un feu ardent brûle dans la cheminée.

Je trouve mon père assis dans la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur une photo qu'il tient dans ses mains. Ils sont aussi vides que ceux d'Henry. Je n'aime pas croiser son regard – j'ai l'impression de geler sur place. En m'approchant, je me rend compte que la photo en question représente Roland. Lui aussi a été laissé derrière. Lui aussi s'est demandé pourquoi son père était parti sans aucune explication.

Sauf que lui s'est lassé d'attendre et a fugué à la première occasion qui s'est présentée, il y a cinq ans, et a quitté Storybrooke.

Il n'est jamais revenu.

« Rose. Je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer, » murmure mon père.

Il ne relève pas la tête de la photo. J'ai soudain la sensation d'étouffer, ici. Il fait sombre dans la maison – il fait sombre partout, de toute manière.

Le soleil ne brille plus depuis un mois. Il y a un mois, _ils_ sont revenus.

Ceux qui étaient partis aux Enfers sont revenus, près de quinze ans plus tard. Ils n'ont donné aucune explication, ont refusé de raconter ce qui leur était arrivé et pourquoi ils étaient restés absents si longtemps. Robin s'est présenté au couvent pour venir me récupérer. Si aucun d'entre eux n'avait vieilli, pour une raison inexplicable, il leur a été difficile d'avaler qu'ici, quinze ans avaient passé.

Tout le monde les appelle les Revenants, mais moi, je trouve ça trop effrayant. Je préfère les fantômes. J'ai vu un film, une fois, une histoire ridicule avec un gentil petit fantôme qui se lie d'amitié avec une petite fille.

J'essaie de me raccrocher à ça quand je les croise.

A part ces détails, la vie a repris son cours après leur retour. Cette paix a duré un mois. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Jusqu'à _l'incident_.

Mon père daigne enfin me regarder. Ses yeux brillent un peu, comme si la vie essayait de s'y frayer un chemin.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Moi, je sais. Tu errerais sans but comme l'âme en peine que tu es.

Je n'ai même plus la force d'être en colère contre lui. Il s'approche de moi et sans prévenir, me serre avec force contre lui et je peux sentir tout son désespoir, la douleur que provoque son cœur en miettes. Je voudrais me dégager, le repousser avec force et lui interdire de me toucher.

Mais il fait chaud ici.

.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, lorsque je me lève, le miroir me renvoie mon reflet fatigué. J'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Comme d'habitude, depuis qu' _ils_ sont revenus.

Les fantômes du passé ne cesseront jamais de revenir hanter les vivants.

 _Ne reste pas près de nous, Rose. Tu risques de perdre ton éclat_ , m'a dit Henry.

Il ne sait pas que je me suis déjà fanée.

* * *

La suite sera là demain si tout va bien ;). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Black Angelis.


	2. La neige fondue

**Bonjour !**

 **Tout d'abord, joyeux Noël à tous :).**

 **Voilà donc la suite qui fournit quelques explications supplémentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

lily : c'est vrai que c'est assez bizarre pour le moment. J'espère que la suite t'éclairera un peu plus :).

* * *

 **La neige fondue**

oOo

Neal ouvre la porte et la claque avec force. Je jette un regard à l'horloge de la cuisine – il est vingt heures.

Il me fixe avec provocation, me mettant au défi de lui faire une remarque, comme n'importe quels parents le feraient en voyant leur fils rentrer à une heure pareille.

J'échange un regard sombre avec David.

« Nous allons passer à table, » j'annonce finalement.

.

« Il nous déteste. »

David ne cherche même pas à me contredire. Il se contente de soupirer, comme s'il avait perdu tout espoir.

« Il ne nous connait pas. Ça lui passera, » dit-il sans conviction.

« Ça fait un mois, David ! Un mois que nous le connaissons et il nous traite comme si nous étions des étrangers. »

Ma voix monte dans les aigus avant de se briser. Je voudrais fondre en sanglots – j'aimerais fondre en sanglots.

Ça me prouverait que je sais toujours pleurer.

Il ne répond pas, fuit mon regard et se sert un verre d'alcool. Du whisky, je suppose. David ne boit plus que ça depuis que nous sommes revenus.

Il essaie de noyer quelque chose – son désespoir, son chagrin, je n'en sais rien. Il me parle à peine.

Je voudrais crier, le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse mais je me contente de me murer dans un silence absolu.

Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même. J'ai laissé mon fils derrière moi en ne pensant pas un seul instant que je ne reviendrais peut-être pas.

J'ai été stupide. Inconsciente. Naïve.

Et je le paie au prix fort aujourd'hui.

Les mains tremblantes, je quitte précipitamment l'appartement. Je ne supporte plus ces non-dits entre David et moi.

Vraiment, quels grands héros nous sommes.

.

« J'avoue que je suis assez surprise que tu viennes me rendre visite... »

Je ne réponds pas, les mains serrées autour de ma tasse de thé, le regard sondeur de Maleficient posé sur moi. Au bout d'un moment, je hausse les épaules.

« Je voulais voir... comment tu allais. »

C'est une excuse comme une autre. Mauvaise, mais je ne trouve rien de mieux. Moi même, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, chez une personne à qui j'ai enlevé l'enfant et qui m'a haïe pendant des années et des années.

Heureusement, elle accepte l'explication sans sourciller.

« Comment va Lily ? » je demande, tentant de meubler la conversation. Je daigne enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne bronche pas quand je les promène sur son visage.

Les années ne l'ont pas épargnée et je peux compter les rides sur sa peau. Malgré cela, elle dégage toujours une impression de puissance.

« Bien. Elle est avec August depuis cinq ans. Ils se sont mariés l'année dernière. »

Je hoche la tête. Ainsi, une part de lumière persiste toujours en elle malgré tout.

« Comment va Neal ? » demande à son tour Maleficient.

Elle a la décence de ne pas demander comment va Emma – ou plutôt, le fantôme qu'elle est devenue.

Le fantôme que nous sommes tous devenus.

J'hésite à lui dire la vérité. Je n'en peux plus de prétendre que tout va bien alors que je ne suis plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Pourtant, je continue de sauver les apparences.

Mon visage se fend d'un sourire hypocrite.

« Très bien. »

Nous ne parlons pas de l'incident d'il y a trois jours.

.

Lorsque je rentre, ni Neal ni David ne sont là. Il y a juste Henry, assis sur une chaise et se balançant d'un geste compulsif. Il fait excessivement chaud dans l'appartement mais cela ne dérange aucun de nous.

Contrairement à ce qu'on raconte, il n'y a aucune flamme aux Enfers. Juste le froid et la glace.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, trouver Killian n'a pas été très difficile. En fait, c'est lui qui nous a trouvés. Sauf que rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu.

Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver chez lui. Les Enfers l'avaient corrompu, détruisant tout le bon qu'il y avait jamais eu en lui.

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'ils ne nous tombent dessus. Peter Pan. Cora. Les anciens Dark Ones.

« Où est ton grand-père ? » je demande.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Je suis confrontée à une immense injustice – jamais nous n'aurions dû autoriser Henry à nous accompagner. Henry c'est l'enfance, Henry c'est l'innocence.

Sûrement pas la déchéance.

« Et si nous allions voir ta mère ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? Nous la verrons demain. A l'enterrement. »

Je prends un moment avant de réaliser que ses paroles ont un double sens. Henry est celui qui a le plus perdu – une de ses mères est en train de se décomposer et l'autre n'est plus qu'une âme errante.

Je n'insiste pas.

.

Comme je m'y attends, Emma est chez elle. Elle est à peine sortie de sa maison depuis que nous sommes revenus – un vrai spectre.

L'intérieur est vide, impersonnel. Il n'y a pas de chauffage. J'ai presque l'impression de replonger aux Enfers.

« Neal est venu me voir, tout à l'heure, » annonce ma fille.

« Quoi ? »

Neal n'a jamais manifesté le moindre désir de rencontrer sa grande sœur. Ce changement brutal de comportement m'étonne.

« Il est venu me dire que tout était de ma faute... que c'était à cause de moi que vous étiez partis. Que vous l'aviez laissé derrière. »

Sa voix est vide de tout sentiment.

« Emma... »

« Je n'ai rien répondu. Il est parti. Pourtant, c'est bien la vérité, non ? Je vous ai trous entraînés avec moi. Vers les Enfers. Vers le froid. »

« Nous avions choisi de t'accompagner. »

Elle serre les lèvres.

« J'aurais dû m'y opposer. J'aurais dû partir seule. »

J'ouvre la bouche mais les mots ne franchissent pas le seuil de ma gorge. Ils meurent avant d'avoir été prononcés.

« Regarde ce que tu es devenue, Maman. Ce que nous sommes tous devenus. Des coquilles vides. Des fantômes. »

Je voudrais protester mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

« Tu savais qu'en ville, on nous appelle les Revenants ? »

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils nous ont fait, n'est-ce pas ? Aux Enfers. Ils ont absorbé toute notre lumière. Il n'y en a plus en nous. Il ne reste plus que la noirceur. »

« Non. »

Je recule, comme blessée.

« Nous ne sommes plus des héros. Nous sommes... »

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase : je suis partie en courant bien avant.

.

Je ne rentre pas tout de suite, et quand je m'y résigne, David est revenu. Je remarque que pour une fois, Neal est là. Il observe Henry avec méfiance, lequel feint de ne rien remarquer.

« Bonjour, Neal, » je lance avec gentillesse. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, aujourd'hui ? »

Il me fixe avec une telle intensité que j'ai l'impression de me liquéfier.

« J'ai fait un tour avec Rose, » répond t-il comme si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche.

Je fais mine de ne rien remarquer. Dans un sens, je le comprends : nous avons débarqué il y a un mois en clamant être ses parents, le séparant de tout ce qu'il avait connu comme foyer jusque là.

Bleue aura plus été une mère pour lui que je ne le serais jamais.

Plus tard, alors que les garçons sont couchés, je me glisse à côté de David. Son visage déchiré me renvoie l'écho de ma propre douleur.

« Nous avons échoué, » me murmure t-il. « Encore une fois. »

« Quoi ? » je demande, sans comprendre.

Il serre les poings.

« Nous ne l'avons pas vu grandir. Nous avons tout raté. »

Son ton est accusateur mais je sais qu'il se blâme lui même alors je le laisse décharger sa colère.

« La première fois, nous pouvions nous trouver des excuses. Nous pouvions rejeter la faute sur Regina. Mais cette fois... »

Un grand froid s'empare de moi à la mention de Regina. Je mets un moment à réaliser qu'elle me manque.

« Nous sommes peut-être destinés à ne pas élever nos enfants. »

Je ne veux pas y croire mais je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher alors je me contente d'acquiescer.

.

Le lendemain, alors que je fais du rangement, je tombe sur une photo au fond d'un vieux carton rempli de bibelots. Une violente douleur m'enserre la poitrine.

Elle nous représente moi, David et Emma qui tient Neal dans ses bras, quelques jours après sa naissance.

Une larme coule sur ma joue tandis qu'à l'intérieur, je fonds.

* * *

 **La suite sera là demain ! Black Angelis.**


	3. La flèche brisée

**Bonjour !**

 **Encore un peu plus d'explications données dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La flèche brisée**

oOo

« Papa ? »

Je m'arrache à ma contemplation pour toiser Rose. Elle me fixe avec une grande tristesse mais rechigne à croiser mon regard.

« Je vais voir Lily. On va essayer de réparer la tour de l'horloge. Et ensuite, j'irai peut-être faire un tour avec Neal. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Je fais signe que non et elle quitte la maison avec peut-être un peu trop de précipitation.

Près de trois heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle revient, je suis toujours à la même place, fixant la même photo.

.

« Comment était-elle ? »

« Qui donc ? »

« Ma mère. »

Je me crispe presque automatiquement. Rose ne pose pas beaucoup de questions – peut-être parce qu'elle a deviné que ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant, il semble qu'aujourd'hui, je n'y échapperai pas.

« Zelena, » précise t-elle.

Je m'attends à éprouver de la colère, une rage intense et à laisser ma fureur et mon désespoir éclater mais je suis presque horrifié de constater que je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'un grand vide.

« Tu connais déjà toute l'histoire. Les fées te l'ont probablement racontée, non ? »

« Elles m'ont dit ce qu'elle avait fait. Pas ce qu'elle était. »

Cette fois, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle pourrait demander à n'importe qui – Mary Margaret, David, Henry. Après tout, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir connu Zelena. Pourtant, c'est à moi qu'elle pose la question.

Parce que je suis son père, et cette pensée me réconforte étrangement

« Jalouse. Excessive. Puissante. En colère. Brisée. »

Je sors les cinq premiers mots qui me passent par la tête. Rose ne semble pas entièrement satisfaite mais n'insiste pas. Elle sait qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de plus de moi.

« Est-ce qu'elle m'aimait ? » demande t-elle finalement.

Je veux répondre que Zelena n'aimait personne. Je ne le fais pas.

« Oui. »

.

« Pourquoi Rose ? »

Tandis que j'observe un massif de roses devant le couvent, je sens la présence de Bleue derrière moi.

« Pardon ? »

« Ma fille. Pourquoi l'avez vous appelée Rose ? »

Non pas que je n'aime pas ce prénom – je veux simplement savoir d'où il vient. Pour me donner l'illusion d'être un peu plus proche d'elle.

« Quand elle a eu six mois, il devenait évident qu'elle avait besoin d'un prénom. C'était un des premiers jours du printemps, et quand je suis sortie, j'ai vu un bouton de rose... voilà tout. »

Je hoche la tête et me tourne vers elle. Un frisson parcourt son corps quand elle croise mon regard. Je ne relève pas : les gens ont presque tous ce type de réaction.

« Pourquoi à ses six mois ? »

Elle soupire longuement.

« C'est là que nous avons compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre. »

Mon cœur manque un battement et je bas en retraite, plus anéanti que jamais face à l'horrible vérité.

J'ai abandonné ma fille.

Je l'ai laissée seule, sans défense.

J'ai abandonné Roland aussi, Roland qui est parti et Roland que je ne reverrai probablement jamais.

J'ai abandonné mon honneur. Je me déteste plus que je n'ai jamais détesté Zelena.

.

Je me traîne comme une âme en peine jusque l'hôpital. Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre où sont conservés les corps, personne ne tente de m'arrêter. Les fées ont jeté un sortilège de conservation pour les préserver jusque l'enterrement qui est prévu pour demain.

J'observe tout d'abord celui de Zelena. Même dans la mort, elle conserve cette expression hautaine. Ses cheveux roux forment une couronne autour de sa tête.

Mes sentiments à son égard sont partagés. D'un côté, je la hais toujours pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Mais de l'autre... elle m'a donné une fille. Et c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes tous là. Les Revenants, comme on nous appelle. Les fantômes.

Alors que nous étions retenus prisonniers aux Enfers depuis une éternité, elle a débarqué de nulle part avec ses Souliers d'Argent. Elle revenait d'Oz et voulait récupérer notre fille.

Son arrivée a déclenché un mouvement d'agitation. Cora et les autres, voyant un fort potentiel pour les Ténèbres, ont décidé qu'ils allaient en faire une de leurs.

Mais elle a résisté. Elle les a occupés suffisamment longtemps pour nous permettre de nous enfuir.

Mais si les Souliers permettaient d'entrer aux Enfers, leur pouvoir n'était pas suffisant pour en ressortir.

Je détourne la tête et me dirige vers le fond de la pièce. Mon cœur explose quand je me retrouve face à Regina.

Je lui caresse les cheveux. Elle me manque tellement que j'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien sans elle.

Pourtant, les larmes ne viennent pas. Comme si je ne savais plus comment pleurer.

« Elle ne reviendra pas. »

Je sursaute. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'Emma.

Je voudrais répondre que je le sais, que je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour le comprendre mais je n'en ai pas le courage.

« C'est injuste, » je parviens à murmurer. « C'était elle qui... qui le supportait le mieux. »

Qui supportait le mieux de vivre sans lumière, avec juste de la noirceur et de la tristesse plein le cœur.

« Elle était habituée aux Ténèbres. Elle connaissait leur effet. »

Je serre les dents.

« Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? » je demande.

« Oui. Je voulais m'excuser. »

Sous le choc, je me retourne. Ses yeux sont aussi froids, aussi morts que les miens. J'aurais frissonné si je n'étais pas devenu si insensible.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû t'entraîner dans cette histoire. Tu as perdu ton fils, tu n'as pas vu grandir ta fille et ton âme sœur a fini par mourir. Tout est de ma faute. »

Elle n'attend pas de réponse et sort de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, je finis par faire de même.

Je me surprends moi même en ne jetant pas un seul regard en arrière.

.

Rose est déjà là lorsque je rentre, assise contre le mur du salon à même le sol. Je me laisse doucement glisser à côté d'elle.

« Tu as pensé à moi quand tu étais... là-bas ? » demande t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Chaque seconde, » je réponds.

Elle ne semble pas convaincue.

« Combien de temps ça a duré, pour vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avions pas la notion du temps. »

« Quinze ans, c'est long. »

« Je sais. »

La culpabilité revient. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais. Jamais.

« Regina... est-ce qu'elle m'aimait ? »

La question me surprend à moitié. Rose n'a connu Regina que pendant un mois – le laps de temps entre notre retour et _l'incident_. D'une certaine manière, elle s'est mise à la considérer comme sa mère adoptive.

« Oui, » je confirme. « Beaucoup. »

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Plus que ma propre vie. »

« Pourtant, les fantômes ne peuvent pas aimer. Les fantômes sont des âmes qui errent sans but et reviennent hanter les vivants. Les fantômes ont le cœur rongé par les ténèbres. »

Ses paroles me glacent d'effroi.

« Les fantômes ne sont pas censés exister. »

« J'existe, moi, » je m'entends protester. « Et je t'aime. »

Elle me fixe étrangement.

« Je ne suis pas un fantôme. »

Elle se lève, soupire et monte dans sa chambre. Je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Mary Margaret n'est pas un fantôme. David, Emma et Henry ne sont pas des fantômes.

Mais c'est ce que nous allons tous devenir, à force de geler dans notre enfer.

.

Plus tard, alors je m'apprête à aller me coucher, je trébuche sur quelque chose dans l'entrée. Je réalise qu'il s'agit de mon arc et de ma dernière flèche. J'ai utilisé toutes les autres aux Enfers – avant de comprendre que c'était parfaitement inutile.

Je la fais tourner entre mes doigts. Je me sens bien incapable de toucher une seule cible, à présent. J'en viens à me rappeler la fois où j'ai tiré sur Regina.

Et, devant le flot de souvenirs qui submerge mon esprit, je craque et je fonds en sanglots, les morceaux brisés de la flèche gisant à mes pieds.

* * *

La suite sera postée demain ! Black Angelis.


	4. Le livre brûlé

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

 **Le livre brûlé**

oOo

« Tu es le plus pur des croyants. Tu es l'Auteur. Tu te bats pour les fins heureuses. »

« Ça, c'était avant. »

« Avant quoi ? »

« Avant les Enfers. »

J'ai dit ça d'un ton si las qu'August en est horrifié – et il ne cherche même pas à le cacher.

« Les fins heureuses, ça n'existe pas. »

.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? » me demande Mary Margaret pour la centième fois – au moins.

« C'est ma mère. Bien sûr que je vais y aller. »

Ma mère, qui m'a adopté. Ma mère, qui m'a élevé. Ma mère, qui m'a sauvé.

Ma mère, qui s'est sacrifiée.

« Moi, je n'irai pas, » annonce Neal.

Mary Margaret lui lance un regard découragé tandis que David ne réagit pas. Il a jeté l'éponge il y a bien longtemps. Les Enfers ont bien fait leur travail sur lui : il est vidé de tout espoir.

« Neal, nous en avons déjà discuté, » lance Mary Margaret dans une tentative désespérée de le raisonner.

Je sais que ça ne servira à rien alors je me contente d'observer. En silence. Neal nous déteste tous, pour être partis et l'avoir laissé derrière nous. Il nous punit tous les jours depuis notre retour par son indifférence et son mépris.

Seulement, ça ne m'atteint pas du tout. Plus rien ne m'atteint, désormais. Si les Enfers m'avaient arraché presque tout ce qui faisait de moi le plus pur des croyants, l' _incident_ a terminé le travail.

« Rose y va bien, elle, » dit ma grand-mère.

« Rose ne se rend pas bien compte que Regina l'a abandonnée, juste comme Robin. Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle aurait du grandir avec eux, qu'ils auraient du la consoler de ses cauchemars et l'accompagner à l'école. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle a été jetée aux oubliettes comme si elle ne signifiait rien. »

Nous comprenons tous qu'il ne parle pas uniquement de Rose. Ses paroles heurtent Mary Margaret avec force et elle vacille légèrement, submergée par son désespoir tandis que David ferme les yeux, incroyablement las.

Neal sort en claquant la porte.

« Il est encore jeune, » dit David. « Il finira par comprendre. »

Je ne crois pas un seul instant à ses paroles – et lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

« L'âge de quelqu'un ne se mesure pas au temps passé en vie. C'est pour ça qu'au fond, il est aussi vieux que vous. »

Je sors à mon tour.

.

« Salut, Henry. »

Je m'arrache à mes pensées et je lève la tête. Pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à Zelena.

« Salut. »

Rose se glisse à côté de moi et nous observons les autres arriver.

« Neal ne viendra pas, » j'annonce, brisant le silence.

« Je sais. »

Je me sens un peu stupide. Bien sûr que Rose le sait. Elle a grandi avec Neal. Elle le connait mieux qu'aucun de nous. Neal a fait une remarque, une fois, comme quoi il n'avait qu'une seule sœur et que ce n'était certainement pas Emma.

« Je te l'ai dit, Rose, » je soupire. « Ne t'approche pas de nous. A notre contact, tu te flétriras et tu te changeras en poussière. »

« C'est trop tard. »

Je me rappelle alors que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu une mère.

« Je suis désolé. Pour Zelena. Je suppose que tu aurais voulu la connaître. »

Sa réponse me surprend.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il y a déjà assez de fantômes comme ça. »

Nous ne parlons pas de Regina. Regina, c'est les chaussons aux pommes. Regina, c'est un baiser sur le front. Regina, c'est le livre de contes.

Regina, c'est tout ce qui est parti et tout ce qui ne reviendra jamais.

Les fées arrivent avec les cercueils. Nous sommes très peu : Rose, Maleficient, Lily, moi et les autres fantômes. Personne ne souhaite prendre la parole alors la cérémonie est vite expédiée.

Personne ne pleure. Les fantômes ne savent pas pleurer.

Enfin, je crois.

.

« Hé, gamin. »

Je fais volte-face et je vois un fantôme portant une veste rouge. Le fantôme de mon autre mère. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un mois : quand nous sommes revenus, je suis allé vivre chez Regina.

« Ça faisait longtemps. »

Je retiens un soupir. Emma est gênée, comme si elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec moi.

« Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. »

Sa voix devient sèche, froide, triste et moi, je me contente d'écouter, sans faire un seul geste.

« Regina n'aurait pas du mourir. »

« Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir... »

« Prévoir quoi ? Que Gold deviendrait complètement fou ? Qu'il replongerait la tête la première aux Enfers ? Qu'il laisserait le passage ouvert ? »

« Tout ça à la fois. »

Elle pince les lèvres. Elle vient de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose que nous pensons tous.

La mort de Regina n'est qu'un macabre concours de circonstances. Pendant notre absence, Belle s'est aperçue qu'elle était enceinte et a maudit Rumple de l'avoir abandonnée encore une fois. Elle a quitté la ville sans un mot, sans aucune indication sur sa destination.

Quand nous sommes revenus, Rumple en a été anéanti. Et il y a cinq jours, comprenant qu'il ne la reverrait jamais...

Il s'est jeté aux Enfers, littéralement, par pur désespoir. En laissant le passage grand ouvert.

Mon absence de réaction la fait trembler de partout.

« Oh, Henry... regarde ce que j'ai fait de toi... »

Elle recule.

« Pardon. »

Et elle fait ce qu'elle fait le mieux : elle s'enfuit.

.

Alors que je passe devant la bibliothèque, je tombe sur August. Dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il se dirige vers moi.

« Tu allais quelque part en particulier ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Je fais ce que tous les fantômes font : j'erre.

« Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ? »

Je fais signe que non. August est une des seules personnes qui n'a pas peur de s'approcher de moi. Les autres m'appellent « le Petit Revenant » mais lui continue de m'appeler Henry.

Même si je ne le montre pas, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

« August ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'enfants, toi et Lily ? »

Il est étonné par ma question. Il pourrait ne pas répondre. Je comprendrais.

« Eh bien... nous ne pouvons pas en avoir. »

Il ne précise pas lequel d'entre eux.

« Vous pourriez adopter, » je suggère.

Regina était dans la même situation. Regina m'a aimé comme si j'étais de son sang. Regina a fait de moi son petit prince. Et Regina attend dans son cercueil de cristal, comme Snow des années avant elle, que son prince vienne la réveiller.

Regina est morte, je me souviens ensuite.

« Avec toi comme père, il deviendrait le plus pur des croyants. »

August secoue la tête.

« C'est toi le plus pur des croyants. »

Je n'en crois pas un mot mais je me contente de sourire amèrement.

« Tu pourrais reprendre ton rôle d'Auteur, tu sais. »

« Je ne suis plus l'Auteur. »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être. »

« On n'a encore jamais vu d'Auteur-fantôme, » je réplique.

Ma réplique le laisse sans voix.

« Toi, August, tu sais bien ce qu'il nous ont fait, aux Enfers. Ils avaient faim, et ils nous ont gardé prisonniers pour se nourrir de notre lumière. »

Ils le feraient encore si Zelena n'avait pas débarqué de nulle part, nous donnant une occasion de nous enfuir. Je pense qu'ils doivent être affamés, maintenant : il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, en elle.

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu es le mieux placé pour être le nouvel Auteur, » je conclus en m'éloignant.

Je retourne vers l'appartement, vers mes grands-parents et leurs non-dits, vers Neal et sa colère froide.

Je souhaite presque qu'August me retienne.

.

Je change d'avis. Je retourne dans la maison où j'ai grandi. J'ai quelque chose à y faire. Heureusement, Robin et Rose ne sont pas là.

Je monte dans mon ancienne chambre. Je n'ai pas à le chercher longtemps : il est là, déposé sur mon lit, à la même place qu'il y a quinze ans. Je le saisis et redescends dans le salon : dans la cheminée, un feu brûle vivement.

« Les fins heureuses, ça n'existe pas. »

Et les larmes me brouillent la vue et dévalent sur mes joues tandis que j'observe le livre de contes brûler et mon enfance se consumer.

* * *

 **On se voit demain pour le dernier chapitre ! Black Angelis.**


	5. Le cygne mort

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce chapitre est donc le dernier de cette petite fiction. J'espère qu'il finira de répondre à vos questions !**

* * *

 **Le cygne mort**

 **oOo**

Lily m'observe avec curiosité.

« Tu n'as pas changé. »

Lily a vieilli de quinze ans mais moi, je suis restée figée, comme si on m'avait congelée. Ce qui est le cas – mon cœur est de glace, maintenant.

« Mais tu ne ressembles plus à la Sauveuse. »

« L'ai-je jamais vraiment été ? »

Je pars en courant.

.

« Je m'attendais à te trouver là. »

Je suis surprise de voir Robin apparaître devant moi. Il ne s'est pas donné la peine de frapper : il sait que je n'aurais pas répondu.

Nous nous fixons en silence. Le silence est notre refuge : aux Enfers, il n'y avait que des pleurs et des cris et des hurlements. Nous n'étions pas les seules âmes infortunées à pourrir là-bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je soupire.

J'évite la compagnie des autres : ils me renvoient ma culpabilité en pleine face. C'est bien trop de peine pour que je puisse la supporter.

« Tu n'as pas parlé de Killian, à l'enterrement. »

Je me tends immédiatement.

« Killian n'existe plus, » je rétorque, glaciale. « Ils l'ont transformé en monstre. Killian est mort à l'instant où il s'est sacrifié. Comme Regina. »

Nous avons tous les deux le cœur en miettes et c'est là une éternelle douleur.

« Regina... ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

« Non. »

Il serre les dents.

« Ça ne peut plus continuer. Rose... Je vais l'entraîner dans ma chute. »

Je lui offre la pire des réponses possible.

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais aussi ce que nous devons faire, pas vrai ? Nous hantons Storybrooke. Nous allons finir par tout détruire. »

Il attend que j'acquiesce avant de sortir.

.

« Tout allait bien avant que vous arriviez. »

Lorsque je suis venue rendre visite à mes parents, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient absents et que je me retrouverais face au regard accusateur de Neal.

« Moi aussi, j'ai été abandonnée, » je fais remarquer.

Ça n'apaise pas sa colère. Au contraire, ça la renforce. Et je comprends.

Je ne peux que comprendre.

« C'est pour ça que tu les as entraînés avec toi, hein ? Tu voulais te venger sur moi. Tu ne voulais pas que je connaisse ce à quoi tu n'avais pas eu droit. »

Pour un peu, je croirais entendre Zelena déverser sa haine jalouse sur Regina. Je m'aperçois que ça me manque. Peut-être qu'elles se haïssaient mais au moins, elles étaient en vie.

« Qu'importe, » conclut-il. « Le résultat est là. Mes parents sont des étrangers pour moi. Ils ne seront jamais vraiment mes parents. Ils m'ont abandonné. Et tout ça à cause de toi. »

Je n'essaie même pas de me défendre.

« Tout ça est de ma faute... mais pas de la leur. Ne les blâme pas. »

La colère quitte soudainement son visage. Je ne vois plus qu'une grande lassitude. Celle d'un adolescent qui est fatigué de tout ça, fatigué de vivre au milieu des fantômes. Je suis obligée d'admettre quelque chose que je préférerais oublier : notre retour lui a fait bien plus de mal que de bien.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout sera bientôt terminé, » j'annonce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

.

Je tombe sur mes parents dans la rue. Ils ont l'air de deux fantômes qui ne se sentent pas à leur place parmi les vivants. Ma mère n'a jamais semblé aussi blanche : Snow White n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

« Tu avais raison, » murmure t-elle. « Il nous ont pris notre lumière. Nous ne sommes plus des héros. Nous sommes les Ténèbres. »

Je bats des paupières.

« La porte des Enfers ne doit plus jamais s'ouvrir, » dis-je. « Nous n'étions pas supposés nous échapper. Ils nous veulent. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont envoyé Zelena. Pour nous ramener là-bas. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment Zelena, » rétorque mon père. « C'était juste... son corps. »

Je l'interromps.

« C'était elle, moins toute sa lumière. »

Si nous pensions avoir vu le pire de Zelena, nous nous étions tous trompés. Elle est revenue par le portail ouvert par Gold. Les Enfers l'avaient pourrie de l'intérieur, elle n'était plus qu'un brasier de haine dévorant tout sur son passage.

Elle n'a pas dit clairement ce qu'elle nous voulait – elle n'a rien dit du tout d'ailleurs. Mais c'est assez évident : elle était chargée de nous traîner là-bas pour que Killian et les autres en finissent avec nous – nous, les petits fantômes.

C'est là que Regina s'est interposée. Elles se sont battues – longtemps. Et puis, il y a eu une explosion de magie, détruisant la tour de l'horloge.

Et l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus de Zelena, ni de Regina.

« Elles sont mortes en se haïssant. »

Sans jamais vraiment avoir été sœurs. Cette situation m'en rappelle une autre – je change aussitôt de sujet.

« Ils nous ont marqué comme leur propriété. Ils trouveront un moyen de revenir nous chercher. Tout le monde est en danger à cause de nous. »

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils me demandent ce que nous devons faire, je me sens bien incapable de leur répondre.

.

« Es-tu malheureux ? »

Henry plonge la main dans sa poche et en sort un petit tas de cendres. Je ne demande pas ce que c'est – je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas.

« Ça t'intéresse ? »

Je suis stupéfaite.

« Evidemment. Je suis ta mère. »

Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en reste : un spectre qui n'a plus rien d'une Sauveuse.

« Tu connais la réponse. Tu vis la même chose que moi. Que Robin. Que Mary Margaret et David. Nous sommes des fantômes : les fantômes ne sont jamais heureux. »

« Ils ne sont pas malheureux non plus. »

« Tu as raison : ils ne sont rien du tout. »

J'ai envie de hurler jusqu'à m'en briser les cordes vocales pour qu'on me rende mon fils, mon petit Henry qui croit aux contes de fées et aux fins heureuses.

« Si je pouvais, je remonterais le temps et je t'empêcherais de me suivre. Je vous empêcherais tous de me suivre. »

Le destin n'a jamais été mon meilleur ami, et aujourd'hui, il me punit pour toutes mes erreurs en me forçant à voir ma famille dans cet état – et le fait de savoir qu'ils ne sont que mon reflet empire les choses.

« Nous sommes une famille, » soupire t-il. « Nous restons ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. »

Je voudrais répondre que cette belle unité ne nous a apporté que des problèmes – Regina est morte et nous autres le sommes presque. Mais je me tais.

« Je te protégerai toujours, Henry. »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Les fantômes ne risquent rien. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être protégés. »

.

La maison transpire le bonheur à dix kilomètres – il y a des photos sur tous les murs. Une retient mon intention : c'est eux, le jour de leur mariage. Son sourire n'est pas feint – elle s'épanouissait tandis que moi, je devenais immatérielle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ta part de lumière pour être heureuse, finalement, » je constate.

« Toi, visiblement, tu n'es rien sans elle. »

Je devrais m'offusquer, mais je me contente de rire, amère. Lily a toujours autant de répondant.

« Effectivement. »

Je suis un fantôme, je voudrais ajouter, mais c'est d'une telle évidence que je m'abstiens.

« Tu aurais fait une bien meilleure Sauveuse que moi. »

Moi, j'ai entraîné ma famille aux Enfers. Je suis incapable de sauver quiconque, à commencer par moi même.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Emma ? » demande t-elle tranquillement, ne relevant pas ma précédente remarque.

« Je suis venue dire au revoir. »

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Oui. »

« Où ça ? »

Où je n'attirerai plus d'ennuis à personne dans cette ville.

« Prends soin de toi, Lily. Tu diras bonjour à August et à ta mère de ma part. »

Je sors sans un autre mot.

.

Je suis à la frontière de la ville. Ils sont tous autour de moi – mes parents, Robin et Henry. Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à venir quand je les ai appelés – ils ont compris pourquoi nous sommes là, et ils savent aussi que c'est la seule solution.

« Personne n'est en sécurité tant que nous sommes à Storybrooke : les Enfers nous veulent. Ils reviendront nous chercher et ils emporteront tous les autres avec eux pour faire bonne mesure. »

Un silence glacial accueille mes paroles.

« Nous sommes des fantômes, des échos du passé. Nous n'avons plus notre place ici. »

A cause de moi.

« Nous devons partir... pour le bien de tous. »

Ils acquiescent sombrement. La mort de Regina nous aura au moins fait comprendre une chose : les fantômes n'ont rien à faire parmi les vivants.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! »

Nous faisons volte-face. Rose se tient face à nous, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

« Neal m'a dit qu'il vous avait trouvés... bizarres, aujourd'hui. Vous n'allez pas partir, quand même ? »

« Il le faut, » je réponds. « Nous sommes un danger pour tout le monde. Nous répandons le désespoir et la tristesse. »

Nous finirons par plonger Storybrooke dans l'obscurité et ce jour là, les Enfers viendront chercher leurs émissaires.

Je vois bien qu'elle refuse d'y croire. Elle est aussi têtue que Zelena et Regina – elle me rappelle un peu moi.

« Nous sommes des fantômes, tu sais. Nous sommes déjà morts. »

« Mais vous êtes revenus des Enfers. »

« Nos corps oui, mais nos âmes gèlent toujours là-bas. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner une deuxième fois ! » jette t-elle à Robin. « Et vous... vous n'allez pas laisser Neal, quand même ? »

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Vous êtes la Sauveuse. Vous pouvez les sauver – vous pouvez tous nous sauver. »

Je secoue la tête. Je ne peux pas les sauver. Pas quand moi même, je n'existe plus.

Je me retourne et me mets à avancer.

.

« Le cygne est mort, » dis-je en guise de dernières paroles.

Je fais un pas en avant.

« Non. Je refuse d'y croire. »

Elle est intelligente, Rose – Rose, c'est la vie, c'est le soleil, c'est l'espoir. Elle finira par se faner et mourir si nous restons.

« Le cygne est toujours là. _Vous_ êtes toujours là. »

Je suis à la limite de la ville. Un pas de plus et je l'aurai quittée.

« La lumière l'emporte. La lumière chasse les Ténèbres. La lumière détruira les Enfers. »

Je suis comme paralysée.

« Vous n'êtes pas réellement des fantômes. Les fantômes ne se sacrifient pas pour les autres. »

La conviction dans sa voix me fait trembler. Les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues et je me débats avec mon esprit désespéré.

 _Le cygne est mort, le cygne est mort, le cygne est mort, le cygne est mort._

« Le cygne n'est pas mort. »

Je ne veux pas entendre ce que Rose dit, je veux avancer, je veux partir mais mon corps refuse de m'obéir et me force à rester plantée là, m'enchaînant à une ville que je n'ai jamais cessé de vouloir quitter.

 _Non, le cygne est mort. Le cygne est mort._

« Le cygne n'est pas mort. Je le sais. »

 _Le cygne est mort. Le cygne est..._

« Vivant. Il est vivant. »

 _Le cygne est vivant._

Mon corps fait demi-tour.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Black Angelis.


End file.
